Death God Beside You
by snow-maiden13
Summary: Ever wondered how it feels to be tricked by a death god? Misa made the biggest mistakes in her life. She confessed love to the wrong person, and carelessly dropped her intended love letter. The next thing is, she's about to face the feared one... KIRA.
1. I am Kira

_In celebration of my 4__th__ year anniversary as an author in I__'__ve decided to write 2 new fanfics for the year 2008. __T__he first one will be based on yet another Taiwanese Series __**"**__**Devil Beside You**__**"**__, and the other one is the much-awaited sequel to my second fanfic __**"**__**Once Upon A **__**September"**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Devil Beside You. My first Death Note fanfic, and the pairing is quite… hmn, just judge it. I know a lot would react to this, since I myself know that there are a few who'd want the pairing.

**Death God Beside You**

_**Shinigami Tonari wo**_

**死神隣を**

**-------------------------------------------**

_A girl and a boy facing each other in a place that seemed like paradise__…_

_"__Ryuga Hideki, Misa has something to tell you__…"__ the girl said, flinching every now and then. __T__he boy just looked at her, quite confused._

_"…__Misa knows this is so sudden, but__…__ Misa__…__ Misa__…__ Misa really__…__ likes Ryuga Hideki so much!__"_

_Afraid to see what his facial expression is, Misa, the girl, closed her eyes tight and looked down. __B__ut then, suddenly, the boy spoke to her._

_"__You must not have said that,__"__ he began, and colors rushed to Misa__'__s face._

_"__Misa knows that, but__…"__she paused when she gazed at her beloved Hyuga Hideki, he was smiling._

_"__…__Because __I must be the one who told you that first__Amane Misa__…"__ he uttered softly.__"__I think before you liked me__…__ I__'__ve already liked you.__"_

_She smiled at him. Yokatta! _

_"__Misa__…__ would you be my girlfriend?__"_

_"__Hideki-kun!__"__ she ran towards him, and then she propped him into __an__ embrace. __"__I really like you!__"_

**Chapter One:** I am… Kira

**-------------------------------------------**

"Oi! Misa-chan!"

A girl in glasses was happily sleeping during her class, and she seems not to notice that their teacher was coming to her. But then, she felt something that tapped her head. It was a book, and in front of her flabbergasted face was their teacher.

"Is this class really that boring for you?!"

"I- I'm sorry!!!" Misa covered her blushing face. "I won't do it again!!!"

Then she glanced sideways, just to see how her crush, Ryuga Hideki reacted. He was smiling back at her, and it made her heart melt…

_Hideki-kun__…__ did he just smile at me? He__'__s so__…__ Kakkoii!!!_ Misa remained smiling to herself.

Their class ended and the students came out of the classroom one by one. Hideki came out of the room first, and Misa followed him through her eyes, snooping behind him.

"Were you dreaming about _him_?" one of Misa's friends, Maya asked. She didn't reply, but she just twitched her lips. "You're getting worse by the second!"

Misa just sighed as she removed her glasses. "I can't believe that a famous pop idol would go after a weirdo. By the way, what were you doing in your dream?" her other friend, Aki asked.

She stood up a chair and yelled, "I dreamed of victory in love!"

"What did you like in that weirdo anyway?" Maya replied. "He looks kind of scary! And he is pretty peculiar while sitting inside the classroom, but then, I can't argue about his inborn talents and capacity when it comes to academics."

"Yeah! Hideki-kun's not just that wise guy! He's also good at Tennis! " Misa defended him.

"So… will you finally give your letter to him?"

Both the girls' stares turned to Misa. She silenced. "Can… I actually do that?" she asked curiously. "I'm… so afraid!"

"Ganbare!"

**-------------------------------------------**

The next thing Misa knew was she's standing behind the staircase, waiting for Ryuga Hideki to come out. By that time, he's just finished his Tennis practice.

_I can do this__…__ No__…__ I cannot__…__! I must do this__…__ I__'m so afraid…__ What if__…__ No! I must be strong! Here I go__…__ Here goes Misa__…_

When she turned towards the stairs, Hideki just passed by. "Ryuga Hideki-kun, please accept my love letter for you!" she continuously said, but then…

_It__'__s not__…__ him! It__'__s not__…__ not__…__ oh my god!_ Misa's mouth gaped open wide. "Who are… you?"

"What's going on?" Aki whispered to Maya. "Where's Ryuga-kun?"

The person in front of Misa is not Hideki. He was mysteriously smiling at her. He's not saying anything, and he and Misa were merely gazing at each other for quite a while.

Misa's friends noticed who the person was, and then they yelled at Misa. "Run, Misa-chan!"

Misa was more confused, and she hastily left the place. Little did she know, she dropped something important… and the guy just watched her trembling like a mouse scared by a big, fat cat.

**-------------------------------------------**

"Do you know him? Why were you so afraid back then? I was also scared by that!"

Her friends sighed. "Don't try messing with him. He's just the son of Tohou University's president, _OUR_ University."

Misa's jaw dropped. "It's actually his fault for hanging around there just so suddenly."

"If only you were not dumb not to notice that Ryuga-kun has passed by already…" they teased her.

"You know what, he's not just one big-shot president's son!" Aki suddenly told them, eyes shining brightly. "He is a known mob leader! And he's also rurmored to be the great _death god_ Kira!"

"EH? He's Kira?!" the two other girls exclaimed. "Is it true?"

Aki shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know," she said. "Besides that, he's got a huge number of fan clubs. And he's famous around the Kanto Area!"

Suddenly, Misa stood up. "Oh no! I think I forgot something!"

"What is it again?" Maya asked. "You're being too worried."

She gazed at her friends with crying eyes. "My love letter for Ryuga Hideki!!!"

She dashed back to the Main Building's lobby and tried to retrieve what she had just left…

**-------------------------------------------**

"Not here?!"

Misa searched every corner at the lobby. It was already raining hard outside already. "Oh my, the wind must've blown it away the grass field!"

Without much thought, she ran outside the building and searched for her letter. She didn't notice someone with a black umbrella was idly sitting on the grass field. He noticed her and then she caught his attention.

"What are you searching for?" he asked.

"Uhm, it's a lov---" she stopped when she looked at the person beside her, and she gasped. _It__'__s him!!!_

"Huh?"

"I'm looking for a… La..Lavender! Right! _A lavender_!" she smiled at him.

"Can I help you find one?" the guy asked. "By the way, I'm Ryuga Hideki. You're from my Economics class, right? Amane Misa… known as Misa-Misa outside the school."

Misa faintly blushed. "You… know the real me?" she asked. "No one's noticed that before!"

"Why would I not notice a very pretty girl…" he said, scratching his head. "I watch _Happy Sweets_… I bought your latest CD."

She was so glad to hear that from him. "Did you like it?"

"Hai. Absolutely…" Hideki replied. "Will you sign it for me? But then, let's find your lavender first…"

She simply nodded. "Wakatta."

**-------------------------------------------**

Misa came out of Tohou University happily imerged on positive thoughts. Meeting with Hideki, talking with Hideki, and Hideki knowing her name and true identity. Surely, he's not an average person. He's got good deductive skills and observation. And, he said he's her fan.

Misa passed by her manager first to check to her weekend schedule and to know where her new place should be. Recently, there were reported incidents of guys stalking her, and she's so wanted by the media. Her recent acceptance in a University must've made this.

"Good afternoon guys!" she greeted the whole staff. "What's going on here?"

Her manager rushed to her. "Misa Misa, we're hiring you a new guardian against your stalkers. He's a well-known man, respected and he's got tons of bodyguards for you." She told her.

"Really? I'm glad that someone as kind as him would offer that! Thank god!"

She pointed to a man behind them. "His name is Yagami Ichirou. He is a part-time detective and business man."

Misa came to greet him. "My utmost thanks to you, sir!" she said. "I'll do my best!"

"Don't worry, Misa Misa! My wife and kids are your fans!" he said and he chuckled.

She just smiled. _I guess everything would turn out fine. __N__o more stalkers! Yay!_ "When will I move in?"

Mr. Yagami thought for a while. "We haven't finished your custody, so it might take a while."

Misa was surprised. _Custody? __S__ince when did that word emerge from her life?_ "Pardon me?"

Her manager tapped her shoulder. "Our kind Yagami-san wanted to adopt you, Misa-chan." She told her. "In a matter of months, you shall be Yagami Misa."

She blinked her eyes in surprised. "You're serious? Someone would… want to adopt an… orphan like me… in my age?" she stammered.

Mr. Yagami smiled warmly at her. "Yes, Misa. From now on, we could be a happy family. You will be with us."

Misa looked at the ground and for a while she didn't speak. "Why, Misa? Is there something wrong? Shouldn't I just let you be?" her manager asked.

She shook her head and looked up to them, "I'm so glad to hear that from you, Yagami-san! Arigatou for choosing me…"

Her manager exhaled. "Good. At least, you are in to it."

"You will meet the family the day after tomorrow." Mr. Yagami said. "My son studies at the same school as yours."

Misa smiled to herself. _Mom, dad, thank you for taking care of me from heaven__…_

**-------------------------------------------**

The next morning, Misa went to school early. Her happy thoughts prevented her from remembering the love letter intended for her one and only first love, Hideki. As she tarried along the vast ground of the campus, someone appeared in front of her… and got her surprised. It was the president's son from yesterday, Light.

"Miss, I think you left something behind yesterday…" he began politely. "Does this belong to you?"

In his hand, he lifted up something… and when Misa took a closer look on it, she discovered that it was undoubtedly her love letter. She smiled at the guy, and said, "Thank you for finding _that_ for me."

She dashed to the guy to get it by herself in shame, but then, he lifted it up much higher than earlier. Misa was more surprised by the way he's acting.

"Give it back to me!"

He smirked, removing the innocence of his look a while ago. "Do you think I'll give it to you that easy?"

She sighed. "I said, give it back." She told him calmly, trying not to lose her cool.

"No."

She glared at him. "Gimme!" then they almost chased each other. At the rather annoyance, she stopped.

"What do you want from me?"

He moved closer to her, "I want your loyal service to… me," He responded. "…in exchange for _this_."

"What? Hey, do you know that I'm older than you?" Misa tried to defend herself. "I absolutely won't do that!"

Then Light suddenly went on a thinking pose. "If you refuse to do as I've told you, I would only reprint _this_ and scatter it all over the campus."

He pointed at the vast number of students coming in of the University's gate. "…and soon, everyone will know. Even _that person_. What should you do now, Misa-sempai?" he teased her.

Misa gritted her teeth. "FINE! I'll do what you want. Now give it to me---" she tried to reach for it, but she failed. Instead, she fell on his arms.

"Of course I won't hand it to you till the deal's over, silly." He said. "See you later at the turf. Take care, Miss Amane."

He bowed down. Misa looked at him. "You are?"

His dashing figure stood before her with his gleaming eyes mysteriously looking at her. "Don't you really know who I am?"

Misa shook her head.

"It's time for me to reveal my identity to a person… I surely will have connection with." He sighed. Then he tipped her chin with his finger. "Please be discreet about this… I am… KIRA."

Misa's eyes enlarged in fear and shock at the same time enveloping her. His presence scares her and gives her the creeps. He let go of her, and left her standing alone in shock. As the crowd passed by her, she seems to still hear his words with his dangerously low voice inside her head, the last word repeatedly:

_I am__…__ KIRA__…_

_KIRA._

_KIRA._

_KIRA__…_

**-------------------------------------------**

**To be continued**

**Author****'****s N****o****te: **I really find it hard to choose who shall be Yuan Yi's role here, L or Light. Both can play guys with "cool" attitudes. But what's special about Yuan Yi's role is his sincerity, which I don't think I saw in Light when he agreed to be Misa's "boyfriend". So I came up with the idea that L should be Yuan Yi, and Light, the notorious Ah Meng. But again, Light's façade is not a bully! This is so confusing for me. So please understand if it doesn't come out good the way Death Note's characters and Devil Beside You's characters merge.

**Additional Note: **_Misa was supposed to say __"__love letter__"__, but then since it was her crush, she said that it__'__s a lavende__r (the flowe__r__). T__he two words seem to sound alike._


	2. His Death God, Ryuk

_In celebration of my 4__th__ year anniversary as an author in I__'__ve decided to write 2 new fanfics for the year 2008. __T__he first one will be based on yet another Taiwanese Series __**"**__**Devil Beside You**__**"**__, and the other one is the much-awaited sequel to my second fanfic __**"**__**Once Upon A **__**September"**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Devil Beside You.

**Death God Beside You**

_**Shinigami Tonari wo**_

**死神隣を**

**-------------------------------------------**

_Light__…__He is Kira. __T__he so-called __"__death god__". _They say h_e has specific connections with the Yakuza,__ and it was said that__ for once he had helped and left them in debt to him. __T__his guy__…__who I__ do not __really __know yet, will be my master as he had said__…_

_I__'__m not pleased by what he__'__s up to, yet __I'__m__ scared that he __might__ tell Ryuga-kun that __I__ love him. __I__ want to be the one to tell him personally. __I__ won__'__t let Kira do that! __I__ will do my best!_

_Misa ran towards their classroom, exhausted. __B__ut as soon as she took sight at the people inside their room, she was relieved. __I__t was Hideki, and still in his weird pose, he raised a hand to signify that he greeted her._

_"__As long as Ryuga-kun __doesn't__ have contact with Kira, __I'__m safe.__"__ S__he took a deep sigh and went to her seat._

**Chapter ****Two:** His Death God, Ryuk

**-------------------------------------------**

_Light looked back at her. __"__I__'__m a freshman taking up __L__aw. __Y__ou don__'__t have to call me __'__master__'__. C__all me __'__Light__'__"_

Misa stood before Light in his so-called turf. It's a wide classroom of their University. No wonder he's the president's son, because he could have for himself this kind of room.

He went in front of her, closer, and in his hand is a piece of ripped paper from a notebook. He made it touch her arm, and then she heard another voice…

"She looks sooo cute!!!"

Light sat on a chair and stared at her. "You think so? She's just a famous idol."

"Whatever you say, Light…"

Misa was now surprised. She tried to hide that she's so scared at the moment. Who knows what this Light guy is capable of? What if he also has Mafia connections? "W-who's… who… who are you talking to?!" she shrieked.

He gave her a bored glance. "It's Ryuk." He said plainly.

"Ryuk?" she looked beside Light, and found no one. "Where?"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a being came in front of her, with bat-like wings and a dark complexion. His face looks like that of a skull, and his whole body a skeleton. His wings were gone, and Misa was left half-amused, half-scared.

"Hello there, Miss Misa! I've been watching your shows for a while now at Sakura Terebi! You look really, really cute in person!" he greeted cheerfully. "My name is Ryuk, I am the real death god. It's not Light, but, he looks more of a scary death god, ne?"

Misa blinked. "I think so too!" she smiled, finally.

"Stop murmuring about me!" Light was kind of irritated. "He came from the land of the dead and is here since I was the one who got his Death Note."

Misa was yet disturbed. "Death Note?" she echoed. "What the hell is that?"

"It's a notebook." Light simply answered.

"Actually, it's not just an---" Ryuk stopped when Light gave him one of his vicious glares. "Err, it's up to him to decide when to tell you. But more importantly, the rule of that notebook says that whoever touches it could see me! Isn't it great?"

Misa nodded. "I see! We can now be good friends, Ryuk!" she cheerfully replied.

"Yatta! I'm so happy! Ne, Misa, I really love apples here on earth. Would you mind bringing me one each time you'd see me?" he pleaded.

"Sure! What are friends for?" she answered.

Light slapped his forehead. "Ryuk, you've lost it…" he began. "I tell you this. She is mine. Mine. Whatever I tell her, she will follow. Not your orders, you got that? Now move aside!"

Ryuk and Misa nodded in unison. "Hai!"

Ryuk laughed. "Pretty possessive there, ne, Light? She's exclusively yours then." He flew beside him. "Gomen ne, Misa Misa. I guess you'll be suffering a little bit till he tires of you."

"Ee?"

Light gave her his super duper scary glare. "Obey… or I'll reveal the love letter."

"Hai! I'm your most loyal servant!" she replied abruptly.

Misa was left alone by Light on the turf, and she was so crestfallen. She fell on her feet, and she cried aloud:

"MOM! DAD! HELP!!!!"

**-------------------------------------------**

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah," Misa stirred her mango shake. "He is someone I can't turn down. You see… son of our president…"

"Is he crazy? Even so, he must not tell you such things! You're still his sempai!" Aki exclaimed.

Maya sighed, "So is anyone in his turf? How does it look like?"

"Err… no one is there with him." Misa announced. "He works alone."

"Woah! How's that? So he's definitely not Kira then?" Aki asked her.

"I-I guess it's not true after all…" Misa nodded. She then covered her ears. "I don't wanna hear about it anymore!!!"

The two girls faced her with blazing eyes. "Come on! Continue!"

"I heard back in his high school, he does this stuff to girls. He torments them, and leaves them jaded." Maya told them. "Then he makes the girls fall for him so they won't detest him! That's why he has another alias: 'Prince of Seduction'!"

Misa pouted. "Why is it me this time?" she cried.

Aki grinned at her. "Because you're a coward!" she said "That's why you're easily bullied."

Maya suddenly stood up with fervent determination. "Right! I, Yamazaki Maya, shall get your letter back to you!"

Misa and Aki clapped their hands. "Wow, Maya, you're such a good friend!"

"Don't worry, Misa-chan! As long as I'm here, no one will take advantage of you!" she assured her.

**-------------------------------------------**

"Maya will take care of it for you!" Aki said happily.

"Have you watched 'My Sassy Girl'?" Maya suddenly asked them.

They both nodded. "Whatever she did, I know it well!"

"Oooh…"

Then she faced the girls. "I'll do this to Light… You! Listen up!" she pointed a finger on Misa, pretending she was Light. "If you don't wanna die a---"

She stopped when she saw Aki's terrified face. When Maya looked back, Light was behind her, looking at her in a peculiar manner. "Yeah?"

"…an… ugly… death…" Maya continued her line.

Light stared at her. "Then what?"

Misa suddenly spoke up. "Don't think and be assured that everyone's afraid of you! Isn't that right, Ma---" she stopped when Maya smiled sweetly at Light.

"What I was saying is that our Misa becoming your slave is such a great honor." Maya continued.

Misa was dumbfounded. "Wha?!"

"…Please take god care of her!" Light's gaze was fixed on Misa. "Though she maybe kinda clumsy, she is indeed very cute!"

Then Misa was pushed by Maya to Light. "So long!"

Misa tried to escape, but Light prevented her from doing so. "Don't forget your job. Go to work." Then the two of them left together…

"No wonder he's called the 'Prince of Seduction'…" Aki whispered.

"Yeah! He has a killer smile… he's also to be called Kira! So Kakkoii!!!"

Misa looked back on her friends hiding behind the staircase. "You guys are traitors!"

**-------------------------------------------**

And so, Misa's unhappy College days began at that moment Light told them she's _his_ personally. She began to follow _orders_ from him like…

**Note-taker/****Ghost****writer:**

"Why did you bring me to your major class? I'm not a Law student!" Misa whispered to him.

"Just sit beside me, shut up and copy the notes." He simply answered.

"What?! Then what is the purpose of your pen and notebook right there?" Misa exclaimed.

The professor finally noticed her. "Miss beside Light, who are you and what are you doing here? Are you his fan? Didn't the school say that there should be no sit-ins?"

Misa blushed. "I… I'm sorry! I should leave at once!" when she tried to escape, Light pulled her arm and dragged her back to the chair.

"I'm sorry, sensei. I need her right now to copy your important notes today. You see, my hand is currently busy with the plans for our Christmas Bash this year." Light explained. "So sorry if I hadn't told you earlier. Forgive us."

The professor in turn, smiled at Light. "That's not a problem at all, Light! You're really a model student! I wish your goodness will be emanated by every Japanese student!" he showered him with praises.

Light turned to Misa, who was shocked by what happened. He smirked. Ryuk laughed. "Misa Misa… you can't do anything. Why? Because whatever I want, I get it…"

_Yeah right! Being the Presiden__t'__s son and a so-called ROLE MODEL. Hmp! If only they know who you really are!_ Misa started writing then.

**Personal Assistant:**

"My, the class was just tiring, ne?" Light replied, giving Misa a tired look.

"Why should you be tired? All you did was to sit and scribble something non-academic. Is it a love letter?" Misa asked."Besides, I'm the one who's carrying your heavy Law books and all those other stuff!" Ryuk giggled.

"Stop putting that up! Isn't that your job?" he frowned. Suddenly, he touched his stomach.

"I'm so hungry… ne, buy me some pizza, chicken, cola, junk food, some dangos, and apple for Ryuk here." He said. "Don't forget to include yours. With the change, buy anything you want. I want it here within 40 minutes."

Misa's jaw dropped. "Wha?"

"Ganbare, Misa Misa!" Ryuk cheered. "You can now run! Go!"

Misa sighed, _What else can __I__ do now?_ She started running along the corridors and out the campus she goes.

_Is my life over now? __H__ow do __I__ get rid of this Kira and his death god? _After doing everything she's told and hurrying to go upstairs to the turf, she suddenly was pushed to the stairway… by an unknown person…

"Aah! What did you do that for?" Misa cried out. "That hurt!"

The person gave her an annoyed face. "Who are you to hang out with my Prince?" she asked her demandingly.

"Prince? Who's Prince?" Misa asked her, with a confused face. _Why does she hate me so much?_

**-------------------------------------------**

**To be continued**


	3. I am L, Misa

**Death God Beside You**

_**Shinigami Tonari wo**_

**死神隣を**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Devil Beside You. I'll be adding some sort of things unrelated to the anime, so don't be surprised.

**-------------------------------------------**

_Who is this girl and why did she suddenly attack me for no reason? I had never met such a violent woman in my life. What wrong have I done? Oh my… should I fight back? It will cause me trouble if I do that. What should I do now???_

_"Who the hell are you? Who allowed a cockroach like you to hang around Prince?" the woman asked._

_"Who's Prince?" Misa asked her, getting more and more confused." I don't know anyone with that name!"_

_"Light. The Prince of Seduction." She stated seriously. Then Misa suddenly laughed aloud._

_"Prince? What a joke. Calling me a cockroach? So rude of you." Misa picked up her stuff one by one. Out of the blue, she assaulted her again._

_"Shut up! Are you that clueless? Even if you want to be his toy, you're not worthy. __He__'__ll tire of you soon, so __I__ warn you; stay away from him__…"__ she told her._

_"__What! I__'__ve had enough! If it wasn__'__t for that jerk blackmailing me for my letter, I would not have to do this!__"__ Misa exclaimed._

_"__Letter?__"__ the woman asked._

_Ryuga Hideki suddenly appeared. __"__Hey. What are you guys doing?__"_

_He came closer to the girls. __T__he woman left abruptly. Hideki then helped Misa pick up the rest of the she had. __"__Is that everything?__"_

_"__Hai__…"__ Misa muttered. __"__K-Konnichiwa!__"_

**Chapter ****T****hree** I am L, Misa…

**-------------------------------------------**

Misa greeted Hideki. "Thanks for yesterday," she said. "I was glad you were there…"

She was already blushing. Then he suddenly faced her, and touched her face. Then his hands went to her glasses, which fell on the ground.

"No doubt your beauty will be seen when you remove this." He said. "I suggest you watch your guard and try not to reveal yourself."

"T-Thanks," Misa replied. "I will…"

"I heard you're working for a freshman named Light right now," he suddenly asked her. Misa was surprised. _Does he know the reason? Oh no__…_

"Y-You know him?"

He nodded. "He's been my Kira suspect since I moved to Japan, and it was strengthened when I met him here at college."

Misa's jaw dropped to the ground. _Oh my__…__ what a great sense of intuition!_

"I see…" Misa muttered.

He smiled at her. "Go along now, take care of yourself." He told her.

"Arigatou, Hideki-kun!" she said. "Ano… I can't help but get curious, but… why are you investigating about Kira?"

He came closer to her, and in a soft voice, he muttered something Misa won't forget:

"Because… I am L, Misa…"

_I am L, Misa__…_

_I am L__…_

_L__…_

_L__…_

Those words reverberated in her mind. "Don't tell anyone yet."

Misa nodded. "H-Hai! Count me on that!" she said as she smiled nervously. "Mata ashita!"

He waved his hand at her. "Ganbare!" he shouted. Misa looked back at him and smiled gratefully.

_L__…__ he__'__s Kira__'__s rival. __I__ should not tell Light. I like Hideki-kun. __S__o if he__'__s L, then I like L!_ Misa thought.

**-------------------------------------------**

"Hey, hey…" Light muttered. "Why are you so late?"

"Gomen ne! You too, Ryuk!" Misa bowed down. "A strange woman appeared and assaulted me! She said that I should not---"

"I don't like this." He threw away the pizza. "Go buy me another one."

Misa almost cried in anger. "What's wrong with you wasting your money just like that? What do you know about raising money anyway? That food--- I spent time and effort there! Do you know how much trouble it cost me just to get that in time?"

Light silenced, and he didn't say a thing. Misa stormed off and left. Suddenly, the woman Misa was pertaining to appeared before the rest of them. Misa just passed by her, not saying anything.

"Prince!" she called.

"Ne, ne Light… it's your _kanojo_!" Ryuk laughed. "How's that? I guess she was the woman Misa Misa was talking about!"

Light sighed, "Hey Kiyomi…" he muttered. "What's up?"

She smiled brightly, very apart from the way she's shown herself to Misa a while ago. "Do you want to eat? I brought something for you!"

Light shoved the food she brought away, and he looked far away. "Save that for yourself. I'm not in the mood to play with you today." His tone was irked, and Kiyomi knew it.

"What's the matter?"

"Go away, will you? I want to be alone."

Kiyomi frowned. "Fine!" she said. "Mata ne, Prince." Light did not notice her scrambling his scattered things on the ground, as if she's looking for something. After a while, she left silently and arranged his things as if nothing had happened.

Ryuk pointed to himself. "Does that sentence include me?" he asked.

Light shook his head. "Stay there."

Ryuk scratched his head. "Human beings… they are so temperamental!" he muttered. "However, they seem to be interesting. The can be boring at times…"

He glanced at Light, who was busy thinking of something. "Just like him…"

"Oi! Light!" Ryuk shouted. "I want to ask you why you told Misa Misa about me."

Light was surprised by his question. "I just want her to see you; is it against the rules?"

"Not really…"

"By the way, you said that there's something more to that notebook, eh?"

"Oh… about its other powers. It's boring if I tell you, you know." Ryuk answered.

"Just go ahead and say it."

"Well… it won't be useful to you unless you want someone to be stuck with you forever. The other one is that it could lure anyone to you. Well, you naturally have that power. It's useless, you see." Ryuk explained.

"I don't care." Light mumbled.

"That is so not you!" Ryuk laughed. He glared at him. "Okay, okay…"

"So?"

Ryuk suddenly became serious. "It's called the _soul link_."

"Soul link?"

**-------------------------------------------**

Misa got a call from her manager cancelling her shoot that afternoon. She was glad it happened. Still, she can't help but think of Light's attitude towards everything around him. One moment, he's so nice to everyone at school; then it's gone like a bubble popping in the air. He showed her his bad side, and Misa feared him for that.

No matter what she does, no one would believe her. Everyone knows him as an intelligent, diligent and kind student role model.

_Isn't__ it just the same as my career as an actress?__I__f not, how was it different?_ Misa reflected, as she compared their lives. _He grew up with a rich father and mother. __H__e was spoiled, __I__ guess._

She looked around her apartment and it seemed empty by that time. Most of her stuff was already taken to the Yagami household.

"I hope I could meet my new siblings already." She murmured. "Yagami-san said that one of them studies at our school."

A brilliant idea found its way to Misa's mind. "AHA! Right! Why didn't I think of this earlier?"

She has decided. "I will immediately confess to Ryuga-kun tomorrow! When that time comes, Light won't be able to do anything now!"

She happily smiled to herself. Then it turned into a frown. "What if… Ryuga-kun doesn't like me?"

She sighed. "Whatever happens, Misa will be alright!"

**-------------------------------------------**

The next morning came, and Misa did not tend to Light during her break time. Her friends were quite worried about this.

"Misa-chan, are you sure you're not going? He might do something bad!" they told her. "Please reconsider it!"

"He hasn't killed anyone yet, right?" Misa asked herself aloud. "So it means that he can't kill me." She pointed out.

"Eh? What are you talking about? Killing?"

Misa stopped talking to herself. "Are you asking me something?"

Maya slapped her forehead. "Oh god, she's losing it." She muttered. "I wonder what's gotten into her this time!"

"I, Amane Misa, will finally declare my feelings of love to Ryuga Hideki-kun!" she stated to her friends. "Wait till later, after his tennis practice. I will finally reveal everything!"

"Can you do that this time? What if you screw up again?"

"I can! Besides, he is the last person who leaves the court since he's the team captain. Ne?"

The two other girls subsequently nodded slowly. "Good luck then!"

Misa nodded vehemently. "I should go now!"

Ryuk floated beside Light and yawned. "Hours and hours had passed and still no trace of her. Why don't you just go to her classroom? You can easily have a student's record. You're the Yagami heir anyway." He suggested.

"No way. I won't let her know about that till I'm done with her." Light scowled. "Is she rebelling against me?"

"You want me to find her?"

"Nah," Light continued reading a book. "It's no use. She'll never appear before me."

"Should we use the seduction mode then?"

Light closed his book in a loud manner. "Stop talking." He walked away his turf and after that, he became silent.

Ryuk silenced too. _What__'__s with this human again?_

_Misa__…__ where are you?_ He thought. _Come out__…__ come out now__…__ why don__'__t you just give in_

The next thing Ryuk noticed was Light looking at every single classroom they pass by. He chuckled. "You're absolutely hopeless…" he muttered as he flew past Light.

**-------------------------------------------**

"Nice play guys! We'll be able to defeat our rival school this year then!"

"We still lack good players." Hideki said, seated in his crouched pose. He's taking hold of a chocolate bar delicately, and the opened it slowly. "The enemy surely prepared for this."

"What do you mean, captain?"

He took a bite on his chocolate, chewed it slowly. As soon as he's done, he stood up lazily. "I just have some reasons why we need to find additional players."

They all looked sad. "We should find someone then, captain!"

"Yeah!"

Hideki nodded. "Let's mind that later." He said. "You may all leave. I'll be fine by myself."

"Hai!"

When everyone had gone already, Hideki had finished arranging everything. Afterwards, he took something from his locker. It's a white laptop. Suddenly, he was just more different than who he is in the college.

He had became L, the most famous detective worldwide. His real identity.

After his "L-work", he had to come out of the court's locker area silently, so that no one would suspect him. Misa was already waiting for him outside. But she obviously hid herself, afraid of telling how she feels about him.

When he had gone outside, Misa just yelled out his name known by everyone in the college…

"Hideki-kun!"

He glanced back. Then he was relieved it was only Misa. "Yeah?"

"Misa…" she began as she fumbled in nervousness. "Misa… Misa likes you a lot, Hideki-kun!"

She finally did it! Misa exhaled in relief, and she tried to compose herself. Hideki was shocked at her announcement, and he unconsciously pointed his finger on himself…

**-------------------------------------------**

**To be continued**


	4. Hurt

**Death God Beside You**

_**Shinigami Tonari wo**_

**死神隣を**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Devil Beside You and Death Note. 

**-------------------------------------------**

_Hideki-kun… he seemed shocked after I broke out what I finally have to tell him…_

_His pointing finger went down, and he jerked his head a little. "Misa, why me?" he suddenly asked, showing her a kind expression._

_Misa shuddered. "Because… because… Misa thinks Hideki-kun is such a nice guy!" she honestly told him. "Misa knows he's a good person…"_

_A curved smile escaped from his lips. "I'm glad you're thinking that way about me."_

_He came closer to her, much to Misa's shock. "Shall I take you home?"_

_Misa's eyes glittered. Yatta, Hideki-kun… she thought. "Dakedo, I have no permanent house yet. But I will surely tell you after I moved!"_

"_I'll just walk you to your temporary house then." He insisted._

"_Okay," Misa agreed. _

_And the both of them went out to the main hall. They were surprised to see students gathering at the bulletin board. _

"_I wonder what's going on here." Hideki said. "Let's check it out before leaving."_

_Misa followed his lead. As soon as they appeared, the murmurs suddenly grew louder and louder. They were confused. When they got in front of the bulletin board, Misa can't help but gasp…_

**Chapter Four:** Hurt

**-------------------------------------------**

"Yada!"

She cleared out every posting on the bulletin board madly. Hideki stood in awe and shock, and it took him a while before he digested the matter into his mind. He helped Misa do what she's doing, and after everything was cleared, she dashed and left him behind. Hideki cannot do anything at the moment. He was also numb in shock.

"So it's true… they're actually going out now!"

"Yeah, it's hard to tell that this girl in weird glasses is actually the famous Misa-Misa! Isn't that her autograph?"

"…And how lucky this Hideki fellow is!"

He glared at those students murmuring about him and Misa. He reached down to a crumpled paper and read what was actually posted a while ago…

-------------

_Dear Ryuga Hideki-kun,_

_Hi! I finally got the courage to tell you how I feel for you._

_Daisuki. Tottemo daisuki, Hideki-kun._

_I don't care if you don't return my feelings. All I wanted was to tell you my innermost feelings of love for you._

_Love,_

_Amane Misa _

-------------

Hideki kept the letter in his pocket. Now, he needs to find where she is; to at least consolidate with her current situation.

**-------------------------------------------**

Light is silently reading a book on his turf, and Ryuk is munching apples. Their peaceful environment was destroyed by a loud banging of the door. When the both of them glanced at the door, it was none other than the raging mad Misa.

"Yagami Light!" she called his full name for the first time. "What's this? What's the meaning of this?"

Light stood up and faced the angry girl. "What's what?" he asked, puzzled.

"THIS!" she threw the crumpled copy of her love letter for Hideki on his face. 

"What's wrong with you? What did I do to deserve everything you've done to me? With that good façade of yours, no one would ever believe me that you're Kira! You cannot just manipulate feelings of others, especially for girls like me!" 

Light was surprised on what she did. He stood silently in rather annoyance, but then he quickly realized that something's wrong.

"JERK!"

She yelled angrily at him as she turned her heel away from his turf. Ryuk glanced at the leaving Misa, and looked back at Light.

"What got in to her?" Ryuk asked. "Did you do something?"

Light did not reply, and he picked up the crumpled copy of the love letter. "This…" he simply muttered under his breath. "…I didn't…"

**-------------------------------------------**

Misa's friends were walking slowly along the corridors when Ryuga Hideki dashed along the corridor. When he noticed them, he stopped and ran back to where they are.

"Have you seen Misa?" he asked worriedly.

"Iie…" Maya answered. "Did something happen?"

Hideki just bowed down and left immediately. The two friends looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. He ran, opening each classroom he passed by. 

On the other hand, Misa sat crying on the stairway near the patio to the garden. She cried her whole heart out. Suddenly, she received an SMS from her friend Aki.

_Misa-chan where are you? You could never guess who looked for you! Come here at the lobby._

"Is it Light?" she asked herself aloud. "He must be really angry now. I did say a few mean things to him. But he's really mean to do that and play with my feelings…"

She walked slowly to the lobby, and she didn't notice that Light was trailing behind her. He was very discreet so as not to reveal what he's _weirdly _doing. He sighed to himself.

_Was I actually affected by her girly sentiments? Was it that true that I actually do this to know if she's fine?_ He thought.

Ryuk was just patiently watching his 'friend' do some soliloquy. "I guess a known human world death god still has heartstrings—especially to his next adoptive sister."

Light glared at him, "Shut up, will ya?" he frowned. "Don't ever put that up again. Later, she's going to know what would happen. I know she would disapprove of this because of what I did already. And my goal's done. I'll be leaving my _victim_ now."

Ryuk shrugged his shoulders. "You think your dad will allow her to decline? This time, your mother really wanted this girl."

"Hn." Light grunted. "Mom always wanted an elder sister for me, ever since I was a kid. She didn't want a son…" he muttered softly. He clutched his fists. "That's why… I won't let Amane Misa be my sister!"

"Whatever you say, Light." Ryuk flew past him. "Come on! Won't you follow?"

"Yare, yare…" he muttered under his breath. 

**-------------------------------------------**

Misa arrived at the lobby only to find no one. "Those girls, always tricking me. This might be an ambush attack… I couldn't forget how they ditched me to be sent off to the mean Light."

Suddenly, she heard footsteps approaching. She looked behind her back. Much to her surprise, it was no other than her first love and knight in shining armor, Ryuga Hideki aka L.

"You… quickly left me a while ago…" he muttered, placing his hands on his pockets. "Were you ashamed back then?"

Misa blushed. "Iie… it's just that… I dealt with the culprit behind it." Misa clutched her fists, and tears began streaming on her face. Hideki saw this, and he pulled out something from his pocket.

"Here," he murmured. It was his handkerchief. "It's not good to see you crying like that."

She gazed at him with earnest admiration, and he smiled mysteriously. "I'm so sorry to have caused you trouble, Hideki-kun. I—"

"Shh…" 

He touched her lips with his pointing finger. "It's no use saying sorry since there was no trouble at all."

"But—"

"That letter doesn't bother me at all, but…" he began. "When you cry, I just don't know what to do."

Misa was stunned on what he just revealed to her. He casted a dazzling smile to her, and she was delighted. She got back on her feet, and their faces inched closer… and the bell rang.

"Oh," Misa looked behind them. "I… I gotta go…"

Hideki smiled. "See you around,"

She nodded vehemently. When Hideki had ran a distance from her, he suddenly stopped. Misa looked back at him, and he ran towards her; leaving to her his handkerchief. He then dashed downstairs, and Misa stared lovingly at it. She smiled happily.

_I think I will be more confident now; I know I could do something to stop that Light from penetrating into my life! I won't let him ruin my life!_

She danced across the lobby, yelling, "Yatta!"

**-------------------------------------------**

**To be continued**


	5. I am Your Otouto

**Death God Beside You**

_**Shinigami Tonari wo**_

**死神隣を**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Devil Beside You and Death Note.

**-------------------------------------------**

_Misa didn't mind the earlier commotion. She forgot about how she was mad at Light for revealing her letter. And now that her secret's out, she doesn't even have to do something with him._

'_Riiing… riiing… riiing… rii—'_

"_Misa-Misa speaking… oh hi, Mr. Yagami! Yes, I will be coming. Thank you…"_

_She gazed at the grey skies happily. Tonight, she'll meet her new family._

**Chapter Five:** I'm Your Otouto

**-------------------------------------------**

A gorgeous black car stopped in front of Tohou University's gate. Before its owner steps on it, Kiyomi Takada showed up out of nowhere and ran towards the car.

"Prince, how about we celebrate together?" she gleefully asked.

Light grunted. "Sorry, but I'm not in the mood to celebrate."

"Don't worry about her. She'll be gone for good. Her precious secret is now revealed. You don't have to—" Kiyomi stopped when she noticed that Light shot her a glare.

He turned back. "So it was your doing then,"

"Yes, and it was perfectly…" The car zoomed away immediately without her noticing that he was leaving. _Why is he always like that?_

Ryuk was snickering while Light was getting angrier. "You lost your precious slave because of your _kanojo_."

"Stop bugging me."

As the skies turn darker and rain began to pour down, he knew that the beginning of a more unpleasant relationship with him and someone is about to unfold…

**-------------------------------------------**

"Oniichan! I'm glad you came here! Are you excited about our new oneesan?"

Light only grunted as he took a seat beside his younger sister. "What's to be excited about?"

Their mom smiled gratefully at him. "I'm so glad you're cool about this, Raito-kun."

_Not if I can help it…_ he thought as Ryuk followed his thought with a sinister laugh.

"There, there, otouto. Don't be so mean to oneesan!" he said aloud. After all, it was only Light who could see him. And an unadulterated sour look came from his handsome face. "Shut up, Ryuk." He murmured.

"Look, daddy's coming!"

Light just wished his little sister could shut her mouth for some time to leave him in peace. And he hopes that his new _sister_ would be twice as quieter. _And I'll make her quiet. She'll see…_ he thought again.

"How would you face her, otouto?" Ryuk bugged Light. "Is it a 'Surprise, surprise, we're gonna be siblings!' face with that dawning smirk, or would it be a cold shoulder?"

"That makes no sense." He snapped.

"You know you love making your oneesans-to-be _miserable_." Ryuk noted. "Ooh! You were quite concerned about her lately!"

Light glared. Yes, his burning stares are everywhere. And he wants to put his anger on anyone right now. If he could just write any name in the Death Note right now whether it is a human or shinigami… it would be Ryuk. He really came from hell to piss him.

"Oniichan, you give me the scares…" Sayu said. "Stop that glaring. You scare everyone here!"

"I hate having noisy women in the family." He muttered.

Sayu pouted. "Here he goes temperamental again…" she inched away her brother. "Why can't he be normal?"

Not long after that, Mr. Yagami came to their table. "She's here! Light, don't do anything stupid. Sayu, greet her properly. Let's all be nice to her, she's nice as well. Honey, your new daughter will finally meet you!"

Sachiko Yagami cannot wait any longer. "If only Raito-kun is a girl, I'd be the happiest woman alive…"

_You can only dream about that, mom._ Light thought. Suddenly, he smiled. _That nomad would be surprised. I'm pretty sure of it. I wonder if she's still mad at me. I wonder if she could compose herself in front of my folks… she could either destroy herself in front of them without as much effort._

"Konnichiwa!"

His waiting did not last long. "Thank you for having me here…" Misa began shyly. "I—"

"Ne, oneesan, have you heard about oniichan at your school?" Sayu asked her. "he's quite famous around there! I'm sure you'll get along well."

"What's his first name?" Misa thought for a while. _Yagami. Yagami… Yagami? Oh my god. Could he be…?_

A little glance to the high school girl's side… zoom that. "EH?! Yagami Light?!" she exclaimed.

Mr. and Mrs. Yagami laughed. "I see, you have met!"

"We're schoolmates, remember?"

Misa was still in shock. "B-But… how?" She glanced at Ryuk who's grinning like a fool.

"Misa-Misa, haven't you figured? Yagami Light, Yagami Soichiro… _Yagami_!" Ryuk said to her.

_Oh my god._

"Konnichiwa, oneesan." Light smiled at her mysteriously. "that's right. I'm Light. I'm your otouto…"

Misa bit her lip. _Tell me that I'm having a nightmare and wake me up… someone!_

**-------------------------------------------**

**To be continued**


End file.
